


and then a hiro comes around

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shige/unnamed female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Peeping Hiros are more fun in pairs.





	and then a hiro comes around

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Leaves rustle as they crouch in the bushes.

“One, two…” Uchi breathes. “ _Three_.”

Shige trips and almost spills his drink all over himself when he hears eerie noises sounding from the wooded area behind him. Satisfied, Uchi starts to snicker, but Kusano’s hand clamps over his mouth when Shige’s date clutches onto his arm.

Shige looks as surprised as Uchi feels, staring incredulously at the girl before turning his attention to the bushes.

Then Kusano makes loud gorilla noises and they both have to hold back laughter at the way Shige jumps. The girl just clings to him more tightly while Shige looks more and more uncomfortable, and they share a quick glance before she leans in and makes his eyes widen with a kiss.

“What the hell,” Uchi mutters. “I’m not freezing my ass off to get him _laid_.”

Kusano’s face is pressed into Uchi’s shoulder to keep from laughing out loud. “You think she’s going to jump him out here?”

Uchi stares ahead in fear, and they both watch intently as this girl pulls Shige close to her and maneuvers them over to a bench.

“No fucking way,” Kusano breathes, making the hairs on the back of Uchi’s neck stand up. The younger lazily slings an arm around Uchi and leans up to get a better look.

Uchi doesn’t follow, not really concerned about what happens to Shige as opposed to Kusano’s weight on him. “Get off of me, dude. I’m not a step-stool.”

As usual, Kusano ignores him and climbs further into his back. “Damn, Kato, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“You are such a pervert,” Uchi scoffs. “I’m getting twigs in my hair, get up already.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Kusano hisses, his voice laced with something that makes Uchi focus on Kusano instead of Shige. Fingers tighten in his shirt and Uchi recognizes the familiar change in breathing, expecting the slow rock against him before it actually happens.

Uchi’s mouth is open to protest, but then he feels Kusano hard against his hip and has a quick change of opinion. “What are they doing?” he asks instead, his hand inching back until it makes contact.

“He’s got her shirt open and -” Kusano breaks off with a gasp, groaning into Uchi’s hair as he grinds against Uchi’s hand. “Don’t be a tease.”

In response, Uchi spins around, back to the ground and face in Kusano’s throat, mouth latching onto the skin that rumbles under his lips. Hands twist in his shirt and he can’t tell whether Kusano is trying to push him away or pull him closer, regardless he’s still slowly moving against him, straddling his waist and thrusting fully-clothed.

“What about now?” Uchi whispers, rushing to unfasten Kusano’s belt and slide his palms down the skin that’s exposed as the too-big jeans fall to his knees. His fingers coil around the erection that makes his underwear tent and Kusano rolls his hips sharply, pushing into Uchi’s hand and biting his lip as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“H-his hand is up her skirt,” Kusano sputters, reaching between them to make quick work of Uchi’s pants. “Her hand is in his pants and he’s all sex flushed, fuck that’s hot.”

“Hey,” Uchi says, using his teeth a little on Kusano’s neck. “Pay attention to me.”

“You _asked_ ,” Kusano snaps back, but Uchi decides to let it go in favor of Kusano’s hand around his cock. He arches as he licks Kusano’s Adam’s Apple and pointedly tugs on his underwear.

He expects an objection, not Kusano helping him kick them off and leaning forward to get in position. Lust clouds Uchi’s vision and he reaches in his pocket, pulls out the tube he keeps on his keychain and gets to work, slipping a finger between the cheeks of Kusano’s ass and moaning softly at the tightness he finds.

“You sound like a girl,” Kusano pants, grinning as he rocks back against the intrusion.

Uchi thinks that a second finger is a good enough retaliation, particularly when he curls them and strokes Kusano’s insides until he’s trembling. “Is he fucking her yet?” is all he asks.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Kusano replies, and Uchi looks up to see Kusano’s eyes completely closed. “Hiro, more.”

“You just want to call out your own name,” Uchi points out. “You can’t fool me.”

Kusano’s chuckle gives him away. “You get to do it too.”

Smirking against the skin, Uchi drags his lips up to Kusano’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, Hiro?”

Kusano’s eyes fly open at the third finger, widening even more at what he sees over the bushes. “Oh my god, Shige you _stud_.”

That’s not really an answer, but Uchi doesn’t want to wait for one and hisses as he strokes himself with lube. The second he pulls out his fingers, Kusano catches on and reaches for Uchi’s cock, guiding it inside himself and slowly rocking as he becomes used to it.

“Fuck,” Uchi gasps, fingers digging into Kusano’s hips. “So tight.”

“Mm,” Kusano agrees, fighting to keep his eyes on the other couple as he brings his hand to his mouth to muffle his noises.

Uchi has to fling his own arm over his mouth when Kusano starts moving, riding him hard and crashing down with his entire weight after lifting up excruciatingly slowly. His own body reacts and it’s out of his control, his hips jerking upwards just enough to meet Kusano on the downstroke, pulling down with all of the strength he can muster to get him to move _faster_ already.

“Impatient,” Kusano mutters, then bounces until his knuckles are red from biting down on them. His face slowly matches, and Uchi still doesn’t understand why Kusano was so fixated on Shige because it’s only hot when it’s caused by Uchi slamming up into him.

Uchi leans up to kiss him, grabs his jaw firmly to capture his mouth and steal his attention, and he’s willing to bet that the other still has his eyes open and is straining to look around Uchi’s head. Then Uchi flicks his tongue between Kusano’s lips and moans when it touches the tip of Kusano’s tongue, inwardly smirking as Kusano tilts his head and wraps his arms around Uchi.

Together they fall back to the ground, Kusano’s body rolling on top of Uchi’s as the latter bends his knees in order to accommodate. The new angle has Kusano crying out into Uchi’s mouth and rushing to touch himself, and Uchi lifts his shirt just in time to keep from having to get it dry-cleaned and making Kusano pay for it.

He swallows Kusano’s moan and responds with one of his own as Kusano’s orgasm sets him off, sending him into a thrusting frenzy until he finally lets go.

Suddenly they pause, both noticing the deafening _silence_ and slowly leaning up to peer over the top of the bushes. Shige’s passed out on the bench, his pants around his knees and no girl in sight.

Uchi snorts and Kusano laughs as he trips over himself trying to get back into his jeans, then they exchange a look. “Should we take him home?” Uchi asks seriously.

“Nah,” Kusano replies. “Let him have his scandal time.”

Grinning, Uchi picks twigs out of his hair and takes a picture on his phone to send to Ryo.


End file.
